Class 1-mAyday (A Chatroom fic)
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Midoriya and yaoyourozu decided to start a class discord server. She thinks its a great idea. He KNOWS its a disaster in the making. They call it "Class 1-mAyday" In which Midoriya is sassy, lacking a proper filter when texting but everyone loves him anyway. Iida is trying his best to hold everything together and everyone else doesn't help. (More a dumping place for ideas really)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: **Not Necessary, but recommended you read "2 Secrets, 1 Friendship" and "Izuku Midoriya's bad day" as this fic treats those stories as cannon events. More may also become cannon, if so I'll add them to the list but none will be required to read this, it will just help understand why certain characters act as they do**_

_Deku _to _Yaomomo _at 5:00PM

_Deku: Hey Momo, I had an idea for how we get could all try to get along better as a class_

_Yaomomo: Oh? And what would that be?_

_Deku: Well everyone has Discord, I found out so why not make a class group chat/Server? So we can all talk, setup study sessions, etc. I know how to setup servers if you think it's a good idea_

_Yaomomo: OH! That's a wonderful idea Izuku! I'll let Iida know and if he says yes then please do create it =^-^=_

_Deku: ? So you've started using emoticons now?_

_Yaomomo: Ashido and Uraraka _may_ be rubbing off on me a little_

_Yaomomo: Oh and Iida has said yes to the class server idea. He asked for it to be a server so he and I could have admin privileges as class presidents_

_Deku: Fair enough_

_Deku: _**Invitation to Class 1-mAyday**

_Yaomomo: Interesting name_

_Deku: *shrug* Things get really hectic in our class and we aren't exactly good at staying out of danger so…seemed appropriate_

_Yaomomo: I can't say if Iida will approve but I admit I get some amusement out of it_

_Class 1-mAyday_

**Yaomomo **is here to kick butt and chew gum, and **Yaomomo** is all out of gum!

**Deku** has created the role **Class Presidents**

**Deku **has given **Yaomomo **the role: **Class Presidents**

**Tenya Iida **just joined. Everyone, look busy!

_Deku: Haha, that's actually fairly accurate for you_

_Tenya Iida: Yaoyorouzu told me about your idea to set up a class server to bond and study together. I think this is a marvellous idea Midoriya! I have informed Uraraka of it and she and Asui are sending out the invite link. We will likely see people join throughout the day as they see the messages_

_Yaomomo: That's good to hear_

**Deku **has given **Tenya Iida **the role: **Class President**

_Tenya Iida: Ah thank you Midoriya. I presume this is the 'Admin' role?_

_Deku: Yup! I think I'm still able to overrule both of you because I'm the person who created the server but I have no idea how to change owner_

_Yaomomo: I don't think it's likely to be a problem really if you gave us full admin permissions_

_Iida: Seeing as he was our classes original choice for class president I can accept this. The more people able to keep certain members of our class in line the better_

_Yaomomo: Did you…._

_Deku: …just throw shade at our classmates?_

_Iida: ….perhaps_

Swooosh! **Uravity **Just landed!

**Froppy **just hopped into the server. Kangaroo!

_Froppy: But I'm a frog…_

_Uravity: Hey mine is accurate! Yay! =^-^=_

_Deku: So you weren't kidding about Uraraka and Ashido rubbing off on you Yaomomo_

_Yaomomo: No I was not_

**The Ultimate Sugar Rush** is here to kick butt and chew gum. And **The** **Ultimate Sugar Rush** is all out of gum

_Froppy: Wait would gum work with your quirk Satou? I'm assuming your Satou cause I can't see anyone else with that name_

_The Ultimate Sugar Rush: Yeah it's me. Depends on the gum, you get some with a fair amount of sugar and I'll be good to go, I won't on much guys, just joined while I had a break. Baking rn_

_Deku: No prob, Satou!_

It's a bird! It's a plane! Nevermind, it's just **Dark Shadow and his slave**

_Dark Shadow and his slave: ….but we are birds technically…._

_Froppy: I had something similar with mine_

_Deku: Well this was made way before quirks so….though I thought they would of updated it. Raises questions_

_Yaomomo: Well I don't suppose it's really all that important though. Good to see you Tokoyami_

_Dark Shadow and his slave: It's worth noting I am not all that active_

_Deku: no problem! If we need you we'll just ping you_

_Dark Shadow: Ok_

Where's **John Cena, The Japanese Schoolgirl **in the server?!

_Uravity: I have no idea who that is_

_Yaomomo: Me neither_

_Deku: OH! John Cena is an old American wrestler from the time before quirks. He was known for one of the lyrics of his theme song being "You can't see me!" and seeing that it's a girl that probably means, Hagakure!_

_John Cena, The Japanese Schoolgirl: Yup! Nice dekutective work!_

_Deku: ….Iida can I ban Hagakure?_

_John Cena, The Japanese Schoolgirl: :(_

_Deku: …Fine, no banning_

_John Cena, The Japanese Schoolgirl: Yay! Uravity Can I hug the broccoli?_

_Deku: yesughyaergWHat?!_

_Uravity: Why ask me? Surely that's up to him?_

_John Cena, The Japanese Schoolgirl: I thought he was your bf?_

_Uravity: hdseuhsfuhsouefgs9eu7hfgsu_

_Deku: DJEDSHBJESNHBFUSEHBFUIEHFWHAT?!_

_Uravity: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!_

_Deku: ^_

_Tenya Iida: Deku Please do not ban people for something so trivial! And John Cena, The Japanese Schoolgirl please do not make assumptions about people's relationships, it can be incredibly awkward for all parties involved. Also I will add your real name to the end of your nickname so I can identify you! Same with anyone else with odd names that are not their real name/Hero name/Common nickname_

**Tenya Iida **changed **John Cena, The Japanese Schoolgirl**'s name to **John Cena (Hagakure)**

**Tenya Iida **changed **The Ultimate Sugar Rush**'s name to **Ultimate Sugar Rush (Satou)**

_John Cena (Hagakure): *shrugs* Fair enough Either way I got my answer *Hugs the broccoli child*_

_Deku: *hugs back*?_

_John Cena (Hagakure): ^^_

_Uravity: Aww cute!_

_Deku: I'm still confused about the name?_

_Froppy: Hair_

_Deku: OH! Wait really broccoli child?_

_Uravity: It's either that or "Cinnamon roll"_

_Yaomomo: I prefer Cinnamon roll because he's super sweet_

_Dark Shadow and his slave: ^_

_Deku: doihwouehuoehsu IIDA HELP!_

_Tenya Iida: ...I think "Green bunny" would be better if you consider his hero costume_

_Deku: JUCEGSIYGECFEIGF IIDA WHY?!_

_Tenya Iida: Because denying that you're cute is like denying the sun is real_

_Deku: hjhjuhfuhes /_

_Froppy: Well done, Iida. You made him use emoticons. He hardly ever uses them_

Ready player **Hard, Red, Manly**

_Froppy: …._

_Uravity: …._

_John Cena, (Hagakure): JFC_

_Yaomomo: Kirishima I presume?_

_Hard, Red, Manly: Yup! Awesome idea for a class server, I can't wait til everyone is in!_

_Froppy: No offense, Kirishima but….Are you sure about your name?_

_Hard, Red, Manly: Yeah, there's not a problem is there?_

_Yaomomo: Not as far as I see?_

_Deku: …._

_Deku: Sorry Kirishima_

_Hard, Red, Manly: What for? Midobro?_

**Deku **changed **Hard, Red, Manly**'s name to **Hard D, Red Face, Man Lover-ly**

_Deku: That_

_John Cena (Hagakure): sdhufjaeaesgh OMFG JFC MIDORI! XD_

_Uravity: WHO CORRUPTED THE SUNSHINE CHILD!_

_Yaomomo: Oh my….Now I see what they mean_

_Hard D, Red Face, Man Lover-ly: Welp….this name is ruined for me now._

_Deku: Sorry Kirishima, I had to_

**Hard D, Red Face, Man Lover-ly **changed their name to **Red Riot**

_Tenya Iida: no you did not and I am frankly shocked and appalled you of all people would do this, Midoriya!_

_Deku: Oh no, Dad's gonna pull the disappointment card on me._

_Uravity: FGBESGFHUEGUH_

_John Cena (Hagakure): Ok that decides it_

A wild **Alien Queen** appeared.

_John Cena (Hagakure): Friendship with Ashido over, Midoriya is my new best friend_

_Alien Queen: D=_

_John Cena (Hagakure): Scroll up._

_Alien Queen: …_

_Alien Queen: That's a perfectly valid reason and I would do the same thing_

_Tenya Iida: …Why Midoriya_

_Yaomomo: Izuku has less of a filter when texting because he sends his message without reading it over because he doesn't want to make everyone else wait meaning you get his thoughts without any carful tinkering on his part. It's lead to some amazing comments in our PM's_

_Alien Queen: ! Share now please!_

Yaomomo uploaded

_Yaomomo: but are we sure Kirishima's hardening doesn't have_

_some form of weakness?_

_ Deku: At least SOME of his hardening wouldn't be able to withstand a cold shower. Of course you only have to deal with that if he sees Kacchan_

_ Yaomomo: wait WHAT?! _

_Red Riot: BRO WHY?!_

_Deku: Sorry…_

_Alien Queen: Deku teach me please master!_

_John Cena (Hagakure): Kinky~_

_Alien Queen: IHfheau fu…Well at least you don't need training X.X_

_Deku: HGWIYDGIYGIYYIGW_

_Tenya Iida: PLEASE REFRAIN FROM THAT TYPE OF SPEECH John Cena (Hagakure)_

_Froppy: Well that happened_

_Uravity: Who said this was a good idea?_

_Yaomomo: Me_

_Tenya Iida: Me_

_Deku: Not me_

_Yaomomo: ?! But you were the one who suggested all this in the first place!_

_Deku: When has an idea needed to be a good one for me to go through with it?_

_Yaomomo: …Touché_

Roses are red, violets are blue, **Kouda **is in the server with you

_Kouda: H-hi_

_Alien Queen: *gasp* THE ANGEL SPEAKS!_

_Deku: Kouda! Hi, welcome._

_Kouda: Alien Queen I…um…I'm more comfortable talking through text. I'm not active though, sorry_

_Deku: that's fine! It the same for Tokoyami and Satou. You don't need to speak at all if you don't want to._

_Uravity: Finally, the cinnamon roll is back._

_John Cena (Hagakure): He was a sinn-amon roll for a bit :p_

_Deku: …*Sigh*_

_Yaomomo: To be fair Izuku you brought it on yourself_

_Deku: I know, Momo, I know_

Hey! Listen! **Earjacks **is here!

_Alien Queen: ! Best girl is here!_

_Earjacks: oh god what fresh hell is this_

_Deku: All best girls are here. All 6 of them!_

_Yaomomo: Told you his filter goes, and its great ^^ *Hugs Midoriya*_

_Uravity: AWW, Deku! *Joins the hug*_

_Alien Queen: ^/^ *also joins the hug*_

_Froppy: Thanks Midoriya_

_John Cena (Hagkaure): Cinnamon roll! *hugs as well*_

_Earjacks: ….thanks but I'm not doing the silly asterisk thing_

_Alien Queen: :( _

_Earjacks: ….Fine *Joins the hug*_

_Deku: T-thanks g-guys but was just telling the truth…._

_Dark Shadow and his slave: Ultimate Sugar Rush (Satou) Hi yes I think you put too much sugar into the group chat, it's sickeningly sweet_

_Deku: Sorry did you want to be a best girl as well Tokoyami? Could of just said, don't need to be salty over it_

_Earjacks: IHWSuohuw OMFG_

_John Cena (Hagakure): The Sinnamon roll is back_

_Uravity: Alright, Deku needs to be declared a national treasure._

_Yaomomo: Agreed_

_Earjacks: agreed_

_Froppy: Yup_

_John Cena (Hagakure): He really does_

_Dark Shadow and his slave: What a mad banquet of darkness_

_Deku: I think that's Tokoyami for "I give up"_

_Alien Queen: Midori_

_Deku: Yeah?_

_Alien Queen: Never change, this is amazing_

_Deku: uh…ok, I guess?_

It's dangerous to go alone, take **Lord Explosion murder**!

_Deku: Heya!_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Hey Zu-chan_

_Red Riot: You know, its kinda creepy how you two just get along now a days_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Would you rather we were at each other throats, shitty hair?_

_Red Riot: ….Fair. You may be at each other's throats again if you're unfortunate to meet deku's dark side he apparently has though._

_Lord Explosion Muder: huh?_

_Deku: o h n o_

_Deku: …I deserve this, it's karma._

_Red Riot: Scroll up to the point where I joined Bakubro_

_Uravity: So who wants to write Deku's eulogy?_

_Lord Explosion Murder: ….Fucker_

_Iida: PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SWEARING Lord Explosion Murder_

_Yaomomo: That was a surprisingly restrained response from him, considering…._

_Deku: He really has changed since…Well we all know what_

Never gonna give **Sparkles** up. Never gonna let **Sparkles** down

_Sparkles: Bonjour mes amis_

_Uravity: never thought I'd say this but thank god for Aoyoma _

_Sparkles: But surely you should be saying it every day Mon Cheri!_

_Uravity: no I'm fine with this being the exception thanks._

_John Cena (Hagakure): and there goes another Cinnamon roll…are all our nice classmates' secretly brutal savages or just you two?_

_Deku: Yes_

_Uravity: Yes_

_Alien Queen: Jeez, you two_

HA!** Sparky **has joined! You activated my trap card!

_Deku: Kaminari? Because if so that's perfect_

_Sparky: Yeah but how's it perfect?_

_Deku: Because you look like a Yu-Gi-Oh character_

_Earjacks: OMG He's right!_

_Alien Queen: Are we gonna watch a duel now?_

_Sparky: No. I actually don't like Yu-Gi-Oh, tried it and it was super frustrating_

_Alien Queen: Fair enough_

**Tenya Iida **changed **Sparkles **name to **Sparkles (Aoyoma)**

**Tenya Iida **changed **Sparky **name to **Sparky (Kaminari)**

_Tenya Iida: Your names would have been confusing otherwise_

_Sparky (Kaminari): Yeah guess it would have been :p_

Challenger approaching – **Katy Perry** has appeared!

_Katy Perry: I'm only here because Midoriya is_

_Alien Queen: uhhh?_

_Froppy: No clue_

_Deku: TODOROKI! Glad you're here!_

_Uravity: Katy Perry?_

_Katy Perry: Midoriya told me it would be a good username for me. Apparently she's an American singer from before quirks. She made a song called "Hot and Cold" or something_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Deku because of this, you're forgiven for earlier_

_Earjacks: jeez Midoriya, just how much do you know about the time before quirks?_

_Deku: ….More than necessary?_

**Handicapped** **Miles Prower **just showed up. Hold my beer.

_Iida: No alcohol in the class server!_

_Handicapped Miles Prower: It's a welcoming message Iida, it doesn't mean anything._

_Deku: Heya Ojiro!_

_Handicapped Miles Prower: Oh good someone got my name then?_

_Earjacks: Let me guess, ANOTHER thing from before quirks?_

_Deku: …._

_Earjacks: I'll take that as a yes_

Welcome **Walking Tape Dispenser**. We hope you brought pizza

_Walking Tape Dispenser: but….I never said I'd bring pizza_

_Red Riot: GIVE_

_Sparky: US_

_Alien Queen: PIZZA!_

_Deku: ugh…._

_Yaomomo: Something the matter Izuku?_

_Deku: I can't stand pizza_

_Alien Queen: WHAT?!_

_John Cena (Hagkure): HERESY!_

_Deku *shrugs* It makes me feel sick so…_

_Red Riot: Fair I guess but how does pizza make you sick?_

_Deku: I can't stand food with hot cheese in general and letting cool down doesn't help any either_

_Sparky: Well that sucks :(_

Big **Octopussy **just joined the server!

_Tenya Iida: THAT NAME IS INCREDIBLY INAPROPRIATE FOR A SETTING LIKE THIS!_

_Octopussy: Sorry, was waiting til I was in to change it proper. I like it for my personal stuff_

**Octopussy **changed their name to **Shoji**

_Shoji: There_

_Tenya Iida: Thank you!_

_Deku: Am I the only one who kinda wishes shoji had a whale-like quirk now?_

_Froppy: I don't get why we would?_

_Yaomomo: I also don't get- Oh wait, IZUKU NO!_

_Sparky: Huh?_

_Deku: because then his name could have been "Moby Dick" when he joined and made it even more perfect._

_Uravity: ALL RIGHT SERIOUSLY WHO CORRUPTED HIM?!_

_Deku: Multiple people. All Might is quite high up there TBCH_

_Katy Perry: So….Fighting the culprit is out of the question then I guess. _

_Deku: IT WAS NEVER IN THE QUESTION!_

_Yaomomo: So that's everyone I believe?_

_Deku: Yeah it should be. No person was forgotten_

**Mineta** arrived. Party's over

_Deku: Like I said, no PERSON was forgotten_


	2. Chapter 2

_Class 1-mAyday 5:00PM_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Ok. Listen up!_

_Sparky (Kaminari): ?_

_Katy Perry: Problem, Bakugou?_

_Deku: heya beauties~_

_Froppy: I'm guessing something to do with that?_

_Deku: Froppy Please stick that gorgeous tongue deep down my throat til I can't breathe!_

_Froppy: EXCUSE ME?!_

_Yaomomo: IZUKU!?_

_Earjacks: DUDE WHAT THE FUCK, I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL?!_

_Uravity: sorry for language Iida but DEKU WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_Tenya Iida: I can't blame you Uraraka. Now Deku please refrain from making such comments. I don't know why you of all people would say it but I hope you have something else to say now?_

_Deku: Yes I do_

_Tenya Iida: And that is?_

_Deku: Tenya Iid Y_

_Tenya Iida: aesufghbsreyp 97rfqwaeh WHAT!?_

_Katy Perry: I am seriously concerned now_

_Dark Shadow and his slave: What a truly mad banquet of darkness_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Well, I was trying to tell you he's been hit by a weird ass quirk. Apparently whoever is hit by it becomes as flirty as electrified mode Pikachu is dumb but he managed to SHOW you first_

_Alien Queen: Oh thank god so this is just a quirk? Well is there is cure?_

_Deku: Alien Queen Your perfect lips and perky nips~_

_Alien Queen: I can't decide what scares me more, that he's talking like this or that I enjoyed it_

_Lord Explosion Murder: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ADMIT WHILE HE'S STILL LIKE THIS – Oh….Pinky what the fuck?!_

_Yaomomo: This is so weird_

_Deku: Mmm momo_

_Yaomomo: oh no_

_Deku: momo, momo…moom, mommy!_

_Yaomomo: NO, NOPE, PLEASE GOD NO!_

_Deku: Come on, your quirk is creation right? we can create something together~ A child~_

_Yaomomo: well its been nice knowing you all NOW EXECUSE ME WHILE I GO FIND A ROOFTOP TO ESCAPE THIS NIGHTMARE PERMANETLY_

_Uravity: Can't deny that one was kinda smooth though_

_Deku: Hii Ocha~_

_Uravity: Why did I open my mouth_

_Deku: You know I've been wondering if you've been touching me when im not looking?_

_Uravity: WHAT?!_

_Deku: Yeah, cause I seem to be super attracted to you so I can't help but wonder what you did to my gravity~_

_Uravity: HSHAGHWG EXECUSE ME I NEED TO GO GIVE MISTER AIZAWAS PET ROCK A BATH RIGHT NOW!_

_Sparky (Kaminari): Mister Aizawa has a pet rock?_

_Earjacks: no moron_

_Sparky (Kaminari): :(_

_Deku: sparky Don't worry Denki, baby, I love a dumb blonde~ come on, electrify me! It could be a threesome with Sparkly~_

_Sparky (Kaminari): EXEHUHDUH GWU DGHUYG URARAKA WAIT IM COMING TO HELP WITH THAT ROCK!_

_Sparkles (Aoyoma): Sorry Mon Cheri but I am simply not interested in such an activity. Not while you're under an influence at least_

_Red Riot: WAIT WHAT AOYOMA?!_

_Sparkles (Aoyoma): We've all seen him without a shirt, I for one am not going to act like I'd pass up such a _collation

_Lord Explosion Murder: To answer your question, no. There is no cure, just a time limit. 24hrs. 4 have passed since he was hit, he was unconscious for two of 'em. That might mean he has an extra two hours of..this or we get lucky and those two hours count_

_Katy Perry: Well that's…._

_Tenya Iida: Frustrating_

_Katy Perry: I'm just going to go slurp my noodles and wait for this to be over._

_Deku: Kary Perry You can slurp my noodle baby~ It's not just your left side that super hot, it all of you~_

_Earjacks: And now there's soba all over the dorm walls and the couch is on fire._

_Deku: Aww, hopefully by the time he gets to me he learns how to swallow ;)_

_Earjacks: FUCKING HELL MIDIORIYA STOP HE'S CHOKING_

_Deku: Well can he choke on my noodle instead of those ones?~_

_John Cena (Hagakure): STOP! JFC Midori control your libido!_

_Deku: John Cena (Hagkure) well hello there, gorgeous~_

_John Cena (Hagakure): no…YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ME, IM NOT VISIBLE!_

_Deku: You may be invisible but I can still see you riding me soon~_

_John Cena (Hagakure): UOYG WG IYGKHCYI VIKWHY FGEY NOPE! IM OUT! _

_Red Riot: Is this a dream? Please tell me it's a dream_

_Deku: it isn't but you are with that body Red Riot~_

_Red Riot: Midobro no…_

_Deku: And your quirk doesn't go when Aizawa erase it entirely, that little bit that stays hard, can I have a go on it?~_

_Red Riot: Lord Explosion Murder You know how you always threatened to kill us, please go through with it now!_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Nah, this is fun_

_Tenya Iida: I'm going to go get help!_

**All**** Might** just slid into the server.

A **Eraserhead **has spawned in the server.

_All might: Young Iida informed us there was a problem here?_

_Deku: DADDIES! Big Muscular one and talk dark and handsome one~ _

_Earserhead: …Fuck. No._

**Eraserhead** left the server

_All Might: uhh, will someone please explain why young Midoriya just said what he did?_

_Bakugou: Villain quirk_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: One that apparently turns people into Bisexual Barney Stinson's…_

_ Deku: Walking Tape Dispenser tape me up tight and use me big boy~_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: awsiuhdiuawgfh_

_Handicapped Miles Prower: There is no way this could get worse_

**Midnight** just spawned in the server

_Handicapped Miles Prower: Oh fuck_

_Uravity: Oh fuck_

_Froppy: Oh fuck_

_Tenya Iida: Oh fuck_

_All Might: Fuck…._

_Kary Perry: Fuck_

_Midnight: Did I miss a good orgy or something?_

_Deku: Midnight No but we could totally start one~_

_Midnight: ….I like how this kid thinks :)_

_All Might: NEMURI NO!_

_Deku: YES~_

_Deku: Also Shoji like hentai?_

_Shoji: HELP_

_Deku: Cause we could totally try and see how much your OG name holds up baby~_

_Shoji: NO IM FINE THANKS!_

_Earjacks: This is such a shitshow, even Iida isn't getting people in trouble for language anymore_

_Deku: Hey Jirou~_

_Earjacks: …I should have just kept my mouth shut_

_Deku: I know where you can plug your ears in, its on my behind~_

_All Might: ….I have failed as a father_

_Katy Perry: IM SORRY WHAT?!_

_Alien Queen: HOLY SHIT THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH_

_All Might: I AM NOT HIS DAD. Not biologically anyway but I knew him before I knew you all…..I kinda just slipped into the role?_

_All Might: Do not tell him about this, we may never get him back from his embarrassment! _

_Alien Queen: Deku_

_Katy Perry: Uh, Ashido, are you sure that's a good idea?_

_Deku: Alien Queen Yes pink and pretty?_

_Alien Queen: I just opened my DM's so get in_

_Lord Explosion Murder: RACOON EYES THE FUCK?!_

_Iida: ASHIDO! THAT IS A TERRIBLE THING TO DO!_

_Alien Queen: Oh relax, I'm not gonna do anything or make him do anything….I just enjoy his style of flirting and it stops him embarrassing all of you._

_Midnight: ^ This girl knows what she likes. Nice going pinky!_

_All Might: A teacher really shouldn't be encouraging this type of behaviour!_

_Ultimate Sugar Rush (Satou): I have learned things I never ever wanted to know…._

_Class 1-mAyday 11:37PM_

_Mineta: …HOW DID I MISS ALL THE GOOD STUFF?!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Class 1-mAyday, 4:00pm**_

_Deku: besides, you're only as gay as your socks tell your mom you are_

_Earjacks: ….I….._

_Froppy: …._

_Walking Tape Dispenser: I have many questions_

_Lord Explosion Murder: …Zu-chan, the fuck?!_

_Tenya Iida: Deku that is most certainly NOT how sexuality works. I could tutor on the subject if needed. Who fed you such false information?!_

_Deku: HYGSERVUAWEFHBGESY_

_Deku: That isn't necessary Iida! I know. That was meant for someone else…it's an in-joke between me and them. Oh btw guys, seriously, sorry for yesterday. I can't believe I said all that._

_Sparky (Kaminari): No prob man. It was a quirk, so no harm done! Also what the heck would a sex ed class taught by iida even be like._

_Earjacks: ….This server was a bigger mistake than god making humans._

_Alien Queen: Debatable. This server is a pretty big mistake…_

_Deku: The three biggest mistakes of all of time. Humanity is third, this server is second and Endeavour is the biggest mistake._

_Tenya Iida: MIDORIYA! That is incredibly Disrespectful to Todoroki!_

_Katy Perry: Thank you Midoriya, that's the best thing I've read all day_

_Tenya Iida: Or its not…?_

_Katy Perry: Don't ask. All you need to know is I don't like him and because of what he just said I'll marry Midoriya on the spot if he asks_

_Deku: UYAFSWGSEUTYGFRYESWGF UTYDSGF T_

_John Cena (Hagakure): Subtle Todoroki, real subtle_

_Katy Perry: What? He's funny, hot, cute, strong and smart_

_Deku: UJEALYSITG GLY THANKYOUTODOROKIBUTHOWDOIEVENEACTIDON'TKOWIMSORRRYIMCONFUSED-_

_Alien Queen: SUBTLE, TODOROKI! REAL FUCKING SUBTLE!_

_Sparkly (Aoyoma): Ah, I did have a raison de se sentir comme si ce chat would be why Midoriya just ran into his room with such a bright rouge face_

_Earjacks: You're doing that on purpose aren't you? Katy Perry_

_Katy Perry: Perhaps_

_Deku: EYSGFYIESGEYSG_

_Katy Perry: Consider it revenge for the couch_

_Uravity: Todoroki doesn't hold back xD_

_Earjacks: As long as he's only joking about marrying my bf_

_Earjacks: WAIT SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT_

_John Cena (Hagakure): OMG!_

_Sparky (Kaminari): Holy crap you two are a thing?!_

_Deku: Earjacks I thought you were the one who didn't want to announce anything yet?!_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: Holy crap they're actually a thing._

_Earjacks: Deku sorry, I got protective. Well no point in hiding it now. Yeah me and Midori became a couple just about a week before this chat was created. Yesterday was especially unpleasant._

_Deku: Again, sorry._

_Red Riot: Huh. And here I was thinking Yaoyorozu was Midobro's gf._

_Yaomomo: ?! Why?!_

_Alien Queen: That one should be obvious. You both call each other by your first names, meanwhile me and Jirou haven't gotten near that stage yet._

_Earjacks: Should've known you'd throw all subtly out the window at first opportunity you got._

_Katy Perry: Wait..._

_Lord Explosion Murder: ZU-CHAN, WTF, HOW DO YOU GO FROM NOT NEVER SPEAKING TO A GIRL MOST YOUR LIFE TO TWO GF'S?!_

_Deku: uh...um..._

_Alien Queen: For the record I'm with him right now and I think he just shut down. Should I kiss him and see if shuts down more or wakes up?_

_John Cena (Hagakure): KISS HIM! ALSO OMG CONGRATS TO ALL THREE OF YOU._

_Alien Queen: He has been kissed and I think his brain just ceased functioning xD_

_Sparkles (Aoyoma): I did not see you pass to go to his room?_

_Alien Queen: yeah cause you were to busy taking pics of yourself to get off to later._

_Sparkles (Aoyoma): GstgzSYTAKISDKF_

_Iida: Alien Queen I AM HAPPY FOR YOU, JIROU AND MIDORIYA BUT THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!_

_Earjacks: She's just annoyed cause Aoyoma stole a cake she was saving in the main fridge. I told her to just make room in her own but no..._

_Alien Queen: I NEED THAT SPACE FOR MY SODA'S_

_Deku: Alien Queen Sweetie we've talked about this, its almost an addiction._

_Earjacks: We just want you to drink some water every now and again please? Living off soda like that isn't healthy._

_Alien Queen: *Sticks tongue out* I hate when you two team up on me. Fine i'll take some out but you two are coming to my room tonight to snuggle to make up for it._

_Deku: I am totally fine with this arrangement._

_Earjacks: Agreed._

_John Cena (Hagakure): It's just as I feared._

_Froppy: ?_

_John Cena: The three of them are going to out-cute everyone else!_

_Uravity: Can we please realize the fact Deku called Ashido 'Sweetie'? Like omg too cute I can't even! Just AWW._

_Alien Queen: What till you hear his reasoning for the name._

_Uravity: ?_

_Deku: ...Because she looks like cotton candy with her skin and hair?_

_Froppy: Adorable._

_Dark Shadows Slave: This doesn't concern me. However I do have a question._

_Deku: Ok, what knowledge you craven, raven?_

_Froppy: Oh I like that._

_Dark Shadows slave: How does your relationship work if you don't mind me asking? I wholeheartedly support you three however the only cases of a multiple people relationship I've been aware of is what i have been unfortunate enough to overhear from Mineta's room. I am confident this is not that._

_Alien Queen: Definitely nothing like anything that pervert has! From what I remember from how Midori explained, it's called a Polyamorous relationship, not a polygamous one. It's pretty simple, it's just that one or multiple people in the relationship have more than one partner they also date. They love everyone equally. Ours in particular we're all dating one another because Midoriya and Jirou are both sexy and adorable_

_Deku: STHAUGEIDDIFEYGS_

_Earjacks: ASHIDO WHY?!_

_Alien Queen: Because as much as I love you two, I love you two being flustered even more ^-^_

_Deku: ...Love you too, you cruel woman_

_Alien Queen: :]_

_Earjacks: Love you two, now please never make me say it in public again._

_Alien Queen: Ok sweetie. Also not sure if typo or brilliant pun._

_Earjack: Yes._

_Yaomomo: My heart just exploded from cute overload I think._

_Uravity: Sound about right_

_Yaomomo: At least now im not the only one who has to put up with them being super adorable anymore._

_John Cena (Hagakure):_

_Dark Shadows Slave: Well thank you for answering my question._

_Iida: Dark Shadows Slave, Have you reported these supposed DVDs you have mentioned to Aizawa? It is against school rules to posses such item!_

_Dark Shadows Slave: Multiple times. He always ends up with more. I have heard weird noises and i don't mean the ones to be expected from his room. I am legitimately concerned he may be summoning some dark eldritch god of pornography on constant basis to give him DVDs_

_Ultimate Sugar Rush (Satou): 'Dark eldritch god of pornography'..._

_Deku: Sounds like Mineta's final pokemon evolution_

_All Might: I AM HERE! CHOOSING TO IGNORE THE LAST COUPLE OF MESSAGES SO WE CAN AVOID THE AWKWARDNESS THAT WOULD ENTAIL._

_Froopy: Thats probably for the best_

_Deku: Uh hi All Might! Since when were you in this server?_

_Kaminari: ? Dude, don't you remember? Yesterday?_

_Deku: Oh...oh nonono no...I don't remember at all, i just got filled in by Ashido but I don't know All Might joined._

_Midnight: Don't forget me~_

_Deku: !_

_Uravity: Don't worry you didn't interact much. You did scare mister Aizawa away though, he joined at the same time as All Might_

_Deku: Oh god..._

_Katy Perry: Speaking of, how did you get a link to join Midnight_

_Midnight: Shota gave it to me. I think he just wanted to enjoy the chaos_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: Yeah that sounds like him._

_All Might: Young Midoriya! Ashido! Jirou! Congratulations on your relationship. I wish all three of you the best and if either of you girls hurt Midoriya you'll have me to answer to!_

_Alien Queen: N-noted sir_

_Earjacks: I-isn't it usually the girls parents who scare the boy, not the other way around?_

_Midnight: Dad Might gets very protective of his son. It has gone from being cute to being annoying how much he refuses to shut up about how much he's proud of Midoriya._

_Deku: Drude7yfsjueyusbre_

_Sparky (Kaminari): No surprises on that front._

_All Might: Now, you are all still teenagers and can be prone to making rash decisions_

_Froppy: Wait_

_Uravity: OMG_

_Earjacks: God no!_

_Alien Queen: Help_

_Deku: Oh no, he's going to do 'the talk' isn't he._

_All Might: HAHAHA. Of course not, I am not qualified for that, especially not for the girls._

_Deku: Oh_

_Alien Queen: Thank_

_Earjacks: God_

_All Might: However Aizawa and miss Midnight are!_

_Deku: NOOOOO_

_Alien Queen: I'm scared_

_Midnight: Oh come on girls, how bad could my class be?_

_Earjacks: I mean I don't want to spend 3 hours learning the intricacies of every popular fetish around._

_Midnight: I want to be offended but she's got my class dead on._

_Uravity: This school is so weird._

_Deku: There's no getting out of this is there?_

_All Might: Not even slightly. Also yes this is partially revenge for when you hit me with a flying bit of junk in training by accident._

_Deku: ok...then I have a request._

_Midnight: ok?_

_Deku: I request that the entire class all have to take the lessons for if they ever end up in a relationship as well. It will be more efficient!_

_Alien Queen: OMG yes thank you, Midori, you're the best._

_Sparky (Kaminari): Midoriya you traitor_

_Lord Explosion murder: Can i temporarily redact a truce because the person i have the truce with requires murdering?_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Wait this isn't Google._

_Ultimate Sugar Rush (Satou): To think I made this cake tor you three as celebration and this is how you repay me?_

_Alien Queen: Satou! We're sorry, right guys?_

_Earjacks: Yup_

_Deku: I have minimal regrets but missing cake is one._

_Ultimate Sugar Rush (Satou): Well I don't want it going to waste so come get it, its in the common area. However I hope every slice reminds you of how you sullied it with you treachery_

_Uravity: Once again, class 1-A is just super weird_

_Mineta: Midoriya! HOW?! How did you get TWO hot chicks?! If I knew Jirou and Mina were such kinds of girls I would have already asked._

_Earjacks: Ew! Excuse me?!_

_Deku: Because unlike you I'm not a dick trying to stuff himself in any hole he can find to make up for the fact that I will never have anyone due to being a piece of shit not worth anyone's time. Ever insinuate anything like that about my girlfriends ever again and I will catapult you into space, I swear to god._

_Sparky (Kaminari): 0.0_

_Earjacks: Holy_

_Alien Queen: Shit..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Class 1-mAyday, 10:15PM_

_Deku: Is it all a dream? Am I still alive? What's been done to me? Is it all a lie?_

_Uravity: uhhhh_

_Earjacks: You alright dude?_

_Yaomomo: Izuku?_

_Tenya Iida: Deku are you feeling alright?_

_Alien Queen: Protect the green bean! *hugs mido* who hurt you? Was it Monoma?_

_Deku: Life. Life hurt me._

_Dark Shadow and his slave: Same_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: O O F_

_Lord Explosion Murder: ..._

_All Might: Did something happen recently my boy?_

_Deku: No. Life just spent 12 years kicking me into the dirt and then driving in a bunch of knifes for the lols._

_Red Riot: Dude..._

_Deku: Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Everythings good now, i've got you all now, so I shouldn't be complaining. Sorry..._

_Earjacks: That settles it, Alien queen, to his room now. Forward march!_

_Alien Queen: Roger!_

_Sparky (Kaminari): But...she's Jirou?_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Not now, knock-off thor. Also fucking hell pinky is moving ridiculous fast, i just saw a pink fucking blur then she was gone._

_Alien Queen: THEN I'M NOT MOVING FAST ENOUGH._

_Iida: Be careful Ashido._

_Froppy: Deku don't apologize, if something bad happens, no matter when, you're allowed to complain. Anyone here will listen. We're all your friends._

_Deku: ...no, you're not._

_Uravity: Deku?_

_Deku: ...You're family as far as i'm concerned. A big, crazy, insane family, but a family_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: Oh dude..._

_Todoroki: I don't know if this is the best time but I'm inclined to agree._

_John Cena. (Hagakure): aww guys. Like a bunch of brothers and sisters!_

_Tenya Iida: I can confirm. You all drive me crazy sometimes but I care for you all. It exactly like living with a bunch of siblings._

_Deku: And I'm glad for iTUDTJFDTUUDGJ-_

_Froppy: Midoriya?!_

_Deku: Sorry, Mina Here! I'm taking this ray of sunshine for myself now!_

_Earjacks: Oi, you're sharing with me whether you like or not._

_Deku: Fine..._

_Earjacks: also Yaomomo I can't believe you're being a better girlfriend than us when you're not evening dating him._

_Yaomomo: I'd say sorry but Its immoral to lie._

_Ultimate Sugar Rush: Midoriya's sass is really rubbing off, huh._

_Red Riot: Wait how is she being a better gf?_

_Deku: She was already here before either of us, with our man snuggled into her shoulders._

_Yaomomo: guilty. I make no apologies._

_Earjacks: Well he's clearly happier with all three of us here anyways rn so I can let it go._

_Alien Queen: I'm just happy people are here at all._

_Uravity: aww, Deku..._

_Deku: Wait, you have my phone?_  
_Alien Queen: you took mine. Eye for an eye sweetie._

_Deku: Oh im fine with that but i was in my back pocket. What was your hand doing back there, Midori?~_

_Alien Queen: GSRYDDYUGDDD That's a coincidence._

_Earjacks: *doubt. Heavy, heavy doubt.*_

_Yaomomo: It was only there for the phone i'm sure. And you're hardly one to talk Jirou, You were never subtle as you thought when you checked her out like you JUST did._

_Deku: Oh?~_

_Earjacks: MOMO! YOU TRAITOR._

_Yaomomo: Well two on two is more fair than three on one._

_Deku: Well, i think Midori would be fine with three girls on him._

_Sparky (Kaminari): Ok, Midobro has officially got more game then anyone else._

_Alien Queen: SGFRGDF WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!_

_Earjacks: Because it makes you cuter._

_Yaomomo: Well, i can't fault them on that one. But i think they're forgetting their just as guilty for staring._

_Deku: Seriously why are you so much better than this than us?! And whatever it is please don't stop because Midori being happy is all i need and this helps._

_Midnight: OH JUST HAVE A FOURWAY ALREADY._

_All Might: NEMURI!_

_Alien Queen: oh...i forget they were here. Now i want to die but for different reasons than before._

_Deku: Sweetie..._

_Alien Queen: Oh well. Also..._

_Deku: ERUDTJFHR DRY G-_

_Deku: Phone = Retrieved_

_Alien Queen: NO FAIR. SURPISE KISSES ARE CHEATING. :(_

_Deku: Maybe. But im fine with cheating if it means i can kiss you._

_Earjacks: Seriously you two are- gnfgd_

_Deku: Ha! Got you too!_

_Earjacks: ...wha..._

_Deku: Also while you're here._

_Alien Queen: Aww, he's hugging Yaoyorozu. And Jirou's got the most adorable deer in headlights look rn xD_

_Deku: thanks for making me feel better you three._

_John Cena (Hagakure): WHY ARE YOU ALL SO DAMN ADORABLE?!_

_Deku: because we can be. Also have you seen most of the people in this class?_

_Uravity: hardly competition or a lot of competition inspiring you to be extra cute?_

_Deku: I'll leave it up to you all :)_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: Well thats just plain evil..._

_Deku: Except about Mineta. He is like the exact opposite of competition._

_Mineta: I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Class 1-mAyday, 05:15AM_

_Sparky: Ya ever think about what kind of villain you would be in an alternate universe if you were evil?_

_All Might: Young Kaminari? Do you need help? U.A can provide counselling if necessary, if you are having dark thoughts you don't understand._

_Deku: 1) Not necessary All Might, that implies he thinks._

_Walking Tape Dispenser: O O F!_

_Deku: 2) WHERE THE FRICK WAS MY OPTION FOR THAT YOU DICK!?_

_Iida: I…..Uh…Midoriya stop that, also why are you swearing?!_

_Alien Queen: He didn't get any sleep last night._

_Midnight: Oh?~ I hope you remembered our lessons~_

_Alien Queen: UEHUSERHBUIGBEUSFGHERSG_

_Deku: Someone tell the walking lingerie advertisement to shut up….._

_All Might: ? I have seen young Midoriya exhausted before, he never swore then._

_Deku: Listen, Dad…._

_All Might: Yes son?_

_Lord Explosion Murder: JUhggfeaiugsuf EXCUSE ME THE FUCK?!_

_Deku: I'd just met you, and this was crazy_

_All Might: Izuku NO!_

_Deku: But I was quirkless, and desperate baby._

_Uravity: What 2010 crap is this?!_

_Deku: Iida was a dick, at the Ex-am!_

_Iida: This is true but also HEY!_

_Alien Queen: Did I stop producing acid and start producing Acid? Because I feel like I'm on drugs rn._

_Deku: He gave me his quirk, it was crazy!_

_Iida: What?!_

_Deku: God. God gave me a quirk. I couldn't think of another way to continue_

_Iida: ah….._

* * *

_Deku _to _All Might_

_All Might: Nice save. Also did you seriously risk the biggest secret possibly in the world for a joke?_

_Deku: Yes. Problem?_

_All Might: I should give you detention for your attitude alone but I'm weirdly proud rn? Don't do it again._

_Deku: No promises, you discount super sayian_

_All Might: huh!?_

_Deku: Blonde hair, blue eyes, increased strength, speed, muscle mass ect._

_All Might: I…..I…._

_Deku: The only way to tell the difference is one of you is the greatest fighter around, the other calls himself All Might_

_All Might: WHAT IS WITH YOU?! WHO HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?_

_Deku: Yes._

* * *

_Class 1-mAyday, 05:35PM_

_Deku: So someone asked what kind of villain I'd be?_

_Uravity: Oh we're going back to that?_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Like you could be any kind-ZU-CHAN NO! I SWEAR TO FUCK!_

_Deku: :)_

_Alien Queen: ? Wait why is there music coming from down the hall_

_All Might: I can hear it outside, why is it vaguely familiar_

_Deku: THE STORY BEGINS_

_Lord Explosion Murder: I WILL FUCKING COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS I SWEAR TO HIGHER HEAVEN!_

_Deku: WITH WHO'S GOING TO WIN, AND KNOWING THE DANGER THAT LIES WITHIN_

_Lord Explosion Murder: AHGYWGDYGWYUDG_

_Deku: A BOY AT THE ARC, A GENIUS AT HEART, WHO WANTED TO UNLOCK, THE MYSTERIES OF LIFE!_

_Earjacks: Wait…._

_Alien Queen: Is it weird this is making me suddenly more attracted to him_

_Froppy: Yes. Very._

_Deku: I AM THE EGGMAN! THAT'S WHAT I AM! I AM THE EGGMAN! I GOT THE MASTERPLAN!_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Wait. :)_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: Bakugou using smiling emoji's is never a good sign._

_Deku: I AM THE EGGMAN! THAT'S WHAT I AM! I AM THE EGGMAN! WITH THE MASTERPLAN!_

_Lord Explosion Murder: I found a great picture I forgot I had….._

_Deku: I'm plotting my schemes wherever-KACCHAN NO!_

_Alien Queen: Oh hey that fit!_

_Katy Perry: Uh…..is this why a massive blur of green just shot way past me?_

_Red Riot: Ok…..So this explain why I'm watching Midobro and Bakugou fighting on the floor while Midori screams something about egg men in his face._

_Alien Queen: ….I think I just fell in love with him for a second time._

_Earjacks: That's a terrible reason for it…..but honestly same._

_Red Riot: Uploaded Baku Vs Mido EGGGS!_

_All Might: As a teacher, I know I should probably put a stop to this…._

_Midnight: GET HIM IN THE TEETH!_

_All Might: HOW ARE YOU STILL EMPLOYED?!_

_Tenya Iida: …..This school is a shitshow…._

_Uravity: Le gasp!_

_Sparkly: :(_

_Froppy: We broke him…._

_Dark Shadow's Slave: I am feeling large quantities of pride_

_John Cena: Meanwhile I'm just feeling large titties, no quan involved._

_Yaomomo: hyiygdrhsiyfugheryi_

_Yaomomo: Did you seriously just grab my breasts to say that?!_

_John Cena: Yes, no regrets._

_Yaomomo: I…appreciate your commitment to your joke. Also stop it._

_John Cena: Fine, babe._

_Yaomomo: Ok now you are just trying to start rumours._

_All Might: I think I understand Aizawa's temperament and lack of sleep much better now…._

_Sparky: I'm sorry, are we all just gonna gloss over the fact Midoriya just screamed "Eggman Smash"?_

_Midnight: The boy has his kinks, leave him alone._

_Deku: NO! KACCHAN NO!_

_Red Riot: oh shit, Bakubro just sent something in the No Mineta Zone. What is this photo that it must be kept from his eyes?!_

* * *

_Class 1-mAyday, 06:22PM, No Mineta channel_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Uploaded DekuLingerie JPEG, _

_Deku: nOOOO!_

_Uravity: Oh_

_Froppy: My_

_Yaomomo: Good_

_John Cena: Giddily_

_Alien Queen: Gracious_

_ Earjacks: GOD!_

_Red Riot: Imma be completely honest, I'd hit it._

_All Might: Uh…..Izuku, my boy…? Is there something you'd like to talk about?_

_Deku: KACCHAN YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO POST IT WHERE TEACHERS CAN SEE?!_

_Midnight: Oh come now, you cut quite the gorgeous figure. I have some you can borrow if you want to take up modelling._

_Deku: uesuyfhgrsugsryigfeugyefgygersfygeyu_

_Earjacks: I um….uh…._

_Shoji: Jirou, your nose is bleeding quite profusely, you need a tissue?_

_Earjacks: Excuse me I left something in my room!_

_Shoji: and she's off_

_Alien Queen: I'll hELP! I MIGHT HAVE LOST SOMETHING AS WELL!_

_Midnight: So obvious, the only things they've lost is their abilities to stay virgins for much longer._

_Froppy: Tbh so would I._

_Deku: eruffhseiyhfgyseygesi8sfyuoedfguojfesduorgdyhrip_

_Froppy: I think we all just have to face the fact Deku has the perfect blend of cute and hot for literally everyone here._

_Dark Shadows Slave: Agreed_

_Katy perry: Agreed_

_John Cena: Agreed_

_Yaomomo: Why is he in it though? That's clearly middle school, a locker room of some kind._

_Lord Explosion Murder: Apparently, at the time the genius ran out of underwear and was too innocent to know what lingerie was. For some reason, his mother left it in his closet._

_Sparky: Wait hang on, I swear I recongize those straps._

_Froppy: You….want to elaborate on that?_

_Sparky: WAIT IT WAS TODAY, I SAW THOSE STRAPS ON DEKU WHEN HE WAS SCRATCHING HIS STOMACH, HIS SHIRT LIFTED AND THERE WAS A STRAP!_

_Uravity: omGH!_

_Deku: …yes…..just, answer the obvious question: I am, it's comfy…now excuse me while I cry._

_Froppy: Oof. Wait its not the same one as your mothers till is it?!_

_Deku: no…I bought my own now SHUT UP IM EMBARRSED ENOUGH! Oh god I can already see all the mocking._

_John Cena: Honestly, I'm just jealous of Mina and Jirou._

_Yaomomo: Same._

_Lord Explosion Murder: Ya here that Zu-cahn? People like it :p_

_Walking Tape Dispenser: Bakugou using emoticons, still weird._

_Lord Explosion Murder: Uh…..Anyone with experience with Deku's quirk, what does it mean if the green lightning turns red?!_

_Tenya Iida: ?!_

_All Might: It means you had better run my boy. Run far, run fast._

* * *

_Class 1-mAyday, 06:45PM_

_Mineta: Huh, no interesting stuff happened today?_

_Mineta: hey whats with the red lightning-OW, WHO KICKED ME IN THE FACE?!_


	6. Chapter 6

Class 1-mAyday, 07:32PM

Uravity: I want to test something.

Tenya Iida: ?

Uravity: ** Deku** without giving us the title, share some lyrics of your favorite song please? I want to see if ** Earjacks** can guess what it is!

Earjacks: ok now im curious.

Deku: Ok gimme a second.

Alien Queen: What prompted this anyways?

Uravity: curiosity over how much Jirou knows about music.

Red riot: I'm intrested to see what kinda music Midobro likes, i don't think i've ever seen his listening to much music.

Deku: "You can have the sound of a thousand voices calling your name. You can have the light of the world blind you, bathe you in grace. But i don't see so easily what you hold in your hands, cause castles crumble, kingdoms fall and turn into sand."

Yaomomo: Seems somewhat bittersweet so far.

Walking tape dispenser: Honestly i was half expecting to hear him just start singing "My little Pony" down the hall to mess with us

Walking tape dispenser: WAIT WTF MIDO WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM.

Deku: **We. Never. Disrespect. The ponies.**

Walking tape Dispenser: LEMME OUT OF HERE THE RED ELECTRICITY IS BACK HELP- I

John Cena: Wtf o.0

Walking tape Dispenser: he's...gone...** Red riot.** Im coming to you, no arguing.

Red riot: o-ok...

Alien Queen: ** Deku** w-what was that?

Deku: what was what sweetie?

Alien Queen: ...

Alien Queen: Midori, babe...

Deku: so ** Earjacks** did ya figure it out?

Earjacks: ...i think so.

Earjacks: "You can be an angel of mercy or give into hate, you can try to fight it just like every careless mistake. How do you justify? I'm mystified by the ways of your heart. With a million lies, the truth will rise, to tear you apart."

Earjacks: How did you love by shinedown. Kinda an old one by now. Really awesome band though.

Uravity: Hah, awesome!

Deku: yeah, they're my favorite band. For now.

Yaomomo: I won't lie, i find that slightly surprising considering their a typically heavy rock band apparently.

Deku: they started that way, but the mellowed out later. Plus i don't really mind the style of music as long as it has a good message.

Earjacks: wait what do you mean "for now?"

Deku: ^-^

Earjacks: That doesn't really ANSWE- HOLY CRAP HE'S IN HERE.

Deku: simple. I'll quickly have a new favorite if and when Jirou starts a band.

Earjacks: help, he's trapped me in a hug attack and won't let go.

Yaomomo: I could help. In fact i will.

Earjacks: Oh thanks.

Earjacks: wait...

Earjacks: MOMO NO PLEASE-

Yaomomo: Double hug attack!

Earjacks: AHH DAMMIT.

Alien Queen: Hey can't be a hug pile without me! TRIPLE HUG ATTACK!

Earjacks: YOU WERE AT THE GYM HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE SO FAST?!

Deku: Cuties find a way.

Yaomomo: So you admit your cute?

Deku: Bitch, i'm adorable

Yaomomo: d6flydtidge

Tenya iida: MIDORIYA! THATS INCREDIBLY RUDE TO CALL YAOYOROZU SUCH A NAME!

Yaomomo: PFFT DANG IT IZUKU. I DIDN'T NEED TO BURST A LUNG LAUGHING TODAY.

Tenya iida: FUCK IT. I GIVE UP. EVERY TIME I TRY TO SCOLD SOMEONE IM INCORRECT OR IGNORED.

Tenya Iida: Oh god did i hit send on that?

Alien Queen: Stop making Yaoyorozu laugh. Please.

Alien Queen: she's vibrating her legs somewhere...well you know.

Yaomomo: Oh my! Im sorry!

Alien Queen: YOUR LAUGHING MORE!

Deku: ...

Deku: I knew Momo made you wet.

Earjacks: GSTOZKTSTODTOS

Alien Queen: IZUKU!

Deku: NO REGRETS!

Katy Perry: Uh...since when could Midoriya teleport? And why is he on my bed?

John cena: well there's a lot of arousal going around right now apparently.

Earjacks: HAGAKURE!

Midnight: i've never been more proud.

Deku: also not teleporting. Turns out channeling anger into One- i mean my quirk apparently makes it...not more powerful but more effective somehow?

Sparky (Kaminari): huh. Cool.

Deku: Yeah, means i can do this.

Katy Perry: ? Wait where did-

Mineta: AH! WHAT HIT ME?

Katy Perry: Oh right i forgot he existed.

Deku: im sorry to remind you.

**BONUS**:

Lovers of the brocolli 8:32pm

Best singer girl: I still hold onto the letters you returned, i swear i lived abd learn

Best broccoli: It's four o'three, and i can't sleep!

Best creation girl: Without you next to me i toss and turn like the sea

Best singer girl: If i drown tonight

Best broccoli: bring me back to life, breathe your breath in me, the only thing i still believe in is you

Best creation girl: If you only knew!~

Best Drug making girl: ...im going to have to learn theircsobgs now aren't i?

Best broccoli: you don't HAVE to. But it would make me happy if you did!

Best drug making girl: and thus, I HAVE to :p


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N; WARNING: this chapter is much darker than the previous few. Mentions of suicide and i suppose pedophilia? Are present. You have been warned**_

Class_ 1-mAyday, 05:34PM_

_Deku: I WANT to die in an explosion. Just not in a Kaminari Kacchan sex fuelled one._

_Walking tape Dispenser: UHHHHH..._

_Jirou: Izu, babe.._

_Uravity: I AM A CONCERN_

_Dark Shadows slave: I already had questions for you and now i have several more._

_Deku: Shoot._

_Katy Perry: not you, right?_

_Iida: TODOROKI!_

_Deku: eh. Im not picky._

_Alien Queen: **WHO. HURT. MY . BEAN?!**_

_Lord Explosion Murder: Holy shit i can feel the rage aura from here, i thought me and zu-chan were the only ones who could do that._

_Yaomomo: ** Deku** Izuku i'm concerned about you. This is becoming a pattern. Are you sure your ok?_

_Midnight: Pattern?!_

_All Might: Young man..._

_Yaomomo: Uploaded _

_Deku: Eh. There's no friend better than a noose and a bottle of pills._

_Deku: hehe...oops._

_Midnight: MIDORIYA I BETTER NOT FIND ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN YOUR DRAWERS!_

_Dark Shadows Slave: that's what i was meaning to ask about. Why did i see Miss Midnight lying on your bed in her underwear._

_All Might: EXCUSE ME?!_

_John Cena:: WAIT WTF WAT?_

_Deku: I requested practical demonstrations_

_Midnight: and it's been a few weeks since i got any action._

_All Might: THAT IS A CRIME!_

_Midnight: Well his performance was criminally good._

_Yaomomo: Oh their messing with us._

_Deku: dammit, sorry mom_

_Midnight: no problem kiddo, you can only trick people so many times before they catch on._

_Katy Perry: wait..._

_John Cena: MOM?!_

_**Deku** changed **Midnight**'s username to **Momnight**_

_Deku: yeah. Got a problem with that?_

_Uravity: i think i've been drugged that's it, that explains it._

_Momnight: maybe it's because of these..._

_Momnight: uploaded _

_Momnight: I know you're not on prescription Izuku. So i checked closer amd want to explain why you have a tub of FUCKING CYANIDE IN YOUR DRAWERS?!_

_Tenya Iida: WAIT WHAT?!_

_Froppy: MIDORIYA WHAT THE HELL?!_

_Deku: ..._

_Deku: Yeah no sorry, i can't think of a good joke for this situation. Try as i might, my thoughts are poisoned by...ah fuck it._

_Alien Queen: SWEETIE THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT!_

_Earjacks: Explain. Now._

_Deku: I..._  
_Ultimate Sugar Rush: please, don't lie._

_Lord explosion murder: ..._

_Deku: I don't know how..._

_Lord explosion murder: how long?_

_All Might: I am coming over right now. Ashido, Jirou, look after him ubtil i arrive._

_Alien Queen: yes sir..._

_Earjacks: ** Deku** where are you?_

_Deku: First floor, kitchen._

_Lord explosion murder: How. Long?_

_Deku: ...I got it when i was 8._

_Momnight: Sweet jesus..._

_All might: Is that the only thing you have?_

_Mineta: My mom's a chemist. She could probably help check for anything else_

_Deku: it should be. I'm sorry._

_Alien Queen: you...please just...why?_

_Deku: ..._

_Deku: i really don't even know anymore..._

_Deku: i know it won't change things but, i've never had any intention to use them since i got into U.A._

_John Cena: does that mean, if you didn't get in?..._

_Deku: not at first. I'd keep trying, but if not for a certain someone...probably._

_Yaomomo: oh honey..._

_All might: All right, i'm here._

_Sparky: i know now probably isn't the best tine to ask but what exactly even prompted that first message._

_Deku: I was texting mandalay._

_Sparkles: from that feline fatale group?_

_Deku: yeah. She had my number so i can talk to kota. She and ragdoll are like two other me's when texting._

_Momnight: terrifying..._

_Class 1-mAyday, 09:20PM_

_All Might: Well, after talking with the principal and the school councillor it's been decided that, for a temporary period of time, someone should sleep in the same room as Izuku. He requested Bakugou surprisingly._

_Lord explosion murder: wait me?_

_All might: his reasoning was, quote, "if i do end up trying something, kacchan won't hesitate to stop me with force."_

_Froppy: which means their is a risk he'll try something?_

_All might: unfortunately, though it is minuscule. It is there. He will be going to weekly therapy sessions from now on. Fortunately as they suspected root cause was how he was previously treated by his middle school classmates, he should hopefully be safe._

_Red riot: how his middle school classmates treated him?_

_All might: yes._

_Momnight: ..._

_Momnight: i see all the girls, Kirishima, Kaminari, Iida, Todoroki and...fuck even Mineta storming out- WAIT HOW DID THEY GET OFF SCHOOL GROUND WITHOUT ANY ISSUES?_

_All might: is the answer not obvious? Someone who is totally not me gave them permission to go._

_Momnight: I think you just cursed some unsuspecting students to a fate worse than death._

_All might: yes. Yes i did. And they should just be thankful me nor any other teachers are going personally- why are you in your super suit?_

_Momnight: speak for yourself, no one hurts my kid and gets away with it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Class 1-mAyday, 05:23_

_Deku: So I now headcannon Kacchan totally sings 'Dynamite' while he's training in his head, whether he actually does._

_Iida: I… don't believe that is how that works?_

_Sparky: yeah, you can't have headcannons for real life._

_Deku: One word: religion._

_Iida: MIDORIYA!_

_Deku: What? I'm not wrong!_

_Earjacks: Doesn't mean you should say it, dude._

_Deku: I'm sorry who very nearly began talking about sex in front of Eri?_

_Earjacks: That was Mina's fault and you know it._

_Deku: …Fair._

_Alien Queen: HEY! STOP TEAMING UP ON ME!_

_Deku: aww but that's what we're meant to do sweetie!_

_Earjacks: ^ in fact… you thinking what I am, Izuku?_

_Deku: I think so Kyo._

_Alien Queen: It's scary when you two start planning- QUhuiwehap9ursiofhs rp9u _

_Yaomomo: __Uploaded AshidoDoubleCheekKiss JPEG_

_Yaomomo: You three are so adorable =^-^= _

**_Walking Tape Dispenser _**_changed their name to __**SeroTape**_

_SeroTape: Uh, photos aren't loading for me right now._

_Ultimate Sugar Rush: Weird. It was a picture of Jirou and Midoriya kissing Ashido on the cheek._

_SeroTape: Ok I don't even care about being considered cute and I still feel like i'm being threatened by how sweet that sounds. __**Deku **__what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Deku: _**Get on my level, bitch**

_Deku_: _Uploaded SnugglePile JPEG_

_Sparky (Kaminari): I FUCKING KNEW YOU WERE SECRETLY A PLAYER!_

_Iida: I…. Is that not incredibly inappropriate?!_

_All Might: They grow up so fast…._

_Midnight: DAMN YOU GO KIDDOS!_

_SeroTape: ?_

_Red Riot: it's a pic of Midobro in one massive hug pile with the girls on what I'm pretty sure is Yaoyorouzu's bed._

_SeroTape: EXCUSE MOI?!_

_Sparkles (Aoyoma): My culture! _

_Ultimate Sugar Rush: no one believes that you know._

_Uravity: pfft! Your reactions xD_

_John Cena: Should probably clear up the misconception now though, we told him to send that. Just a group pic from our last sleepover and doesn't mean anything else._

_Deku: ^ Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong, anyone would be lucky to date any of the girls in our class, but I'd never go against my two angels like that._

_Earjacks: Izuku, we've talked about that nickname! _

_Deku: yeah but your reaction to it is so cute, babe~_

_Earjacks: UEGRSIBYBYB NOW YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE_

_Deku: Hey I'm not denying it._

_Dark Shadow's Slave: Uh, is that even allowed?_

_Deku: Hang on._

**Eraserhead just joined. Hide your bannanas!**

_Eraserhead: I swear if I come to the dorms and find out about a prank involving Banana's, Kaminari is going to be in so much trouble._

_Sparky (Kaminari): Wait, why me!?_

_Eraserhead: Do you really need to ask?_

_Sparky (Kaminari): Fair. So did Midoriya invite you in or something?_

_Eraserhead: Why? am I not welcome to this chat?_

_Deku: Nope._

_Eraserhead: You wound me._

_Froppy: Did… did mister Aizawa just make a joke?_

_Eraserhead: anyways, what did you brats need me for?_

_Deku: Just was hoping you could explain the sleepover thing._

_Eraserhead: You are the one who told them, why should I need to explain anything?_

_Deku: I promise I won't go above ten percent of my quirk any time at all for the next fortnight._

_Eraserhead: ….Deal._

_Eraserhead: Yes I gave permission for him to attend that sleepover, and only him before anyone else gets any ideas. As for why, you can ask the girls._

_Alien Queen: I mean that one's easy. Izuku is just trustworthy. He's fun and won't pull anything._

_Uravity: He's literally in the girl only group chat as an honorary girl as well, it felt wrong not to invite him along._

_Sparky (Kaminari): Damn, what are you, an anime protagonist?!__** Deku**_

_Deku: I…. fuck now I'm questioning my entire existence._

_Handicapped Miles Prower (Ojiro): Midoriya swearing is just weird._

_Alien Queen: Sorry._

_Earjacks: I'm not._

_Alien Queen: Just because it makes you horny._

_Earjacks: urhyrbu8esryhfsrgvfgyg YOU LIKE IT TOO_

_Froppy: That… that wasn't a denial._

_Earjacks: ….dammit._

_All Might: Veering into a different topic for EVERYONE'S sake. If that second picture was taken a while ago, was the first one taken today? __** Yaomomo**_

_Yaomomo: Yes, it was. I had to react quickly to capture the exact moment._

_All Might: I can't help but not the background._

_Yaomomo: Ah! Yes, after the…. Revelations recently… _

_Deku: Sorry…_

_Alien Queen: no! you have nothing to be sorry for!_

_Uravity: ^_

_Froppy: ^_

_Earjacks: ^_

_Eraserhead: ^_

_Yaomomo: anyways, we started planning a day out, as it turned out we were also able to bring along Eri after discussing it with mister Aizawa and Nezu._

_Yaomomo: __uploaded IzuAndEriHugs JPEG_

_SeroTape: well that's adorable._

_Uravity: We were gonna bring Iida and Todoroki along as well originally but Eri isn't exactly… fond of boys aside from Deku and Lemillion yet, so it's basically a big girls day out for Deku. _

_Yaomomo: Speaking of, if you all don't mind, when we return we were hoping we might be able to steal the common room for a few hours? For the T.V., apparently Eri has never seen an anime in her life and there is one Izuku is insistent on her watching._

_Iida: I shall make sure it's ready for your arrival!_

_Froppy: I just don't get why Midoriya is so embarrassed over it, just cause it's a kids show._

_Deku: …You'll see when we get back._

_Lord Explosion Murder: Anime? __** Deku **__wait is it "that" one?_

_Deku: yes._

_Lord Explosion Murder: that explains it then. Quick update: Anyone makes fun of Zu-chan for liking this show, and you'll have me to answer to._

_Red Riot: I am scared and confused if Bakubro of all people is saying that…._

* * *

_Class 1-mAyday, 07:35PM_

_SeroTape: So I was on my way past the common room to get some stuff from the kitchen, and I happened to look back at the TV. I get why Midoriya was kind of embarrassed now._

_SeroTape: it's a pretty girly looking show._

_Deku: it's an awesome show and I will go back on my promise to Aizawa if anyone disses it._

_Uravity: I'm enjoying it and Eri looks like she's fallen in love with it, but I am kinda curious… I thought you'd like some big screamy punchy thing._

_Alien Queen: All technical terms, of course._

_Uravity: oh hush. But like I thought you'd be more into that kind of thing? Like similar to pro heroes?_

_Deku: I mean they're still superheroes in the show, they just happened to all be girls. I just kinda randomly started watching it cause I had nothing better to do as a kid… _

_Lord Explosion Murder: We were five. I was around your place because my mom dragged me there for some reason. I made fun of you when you decided not to turn it off._

_Deku: Oh yeah… as for why I like it…. It was just kind of there after the worse days for me. I didn't exactly have any friends to go to, but I had this show and sometimes it was enough._

_Deku: and as we've established already, I'm fairly in tune with my more 'feminine' side, I have no problem admitting as much._

_Red Riot: which is manly to me!_

_Alien Queen: I… I'm pretty sure that's an oxymoron _

_Sparky (Kaminari): I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING._

_Earjacks: Not you, moron._

_Uravity: Well either it seems- Oh my god._

_All Might: Is something the matter, young Uraraka? _

_John Cena: Ok so…_

_Froppy: Eri mentioned wanting to be like the girls on the show_

_Uravity: and she mentioned how she thought they were really similar to deku in some places (Side note, you could see his hear melting in his eyes and he pulled her into a tight hug that was adorable as heck)_

_Yaomomo: Then he turned to me and asked for something very specific._

_Earjacks: and our boyfriend just got a costume and has only just returned with it and…_

_Alien Queen: Allow me to enlighten you all to this sight. If it's ok with__** Deku**_

_Deku: Go ahead. You've all seen me in lingerie anyways._

_Eraserhead: excuse me!?_

_Deku: oh right you weren't here for that, unimportant. But anyways, I'm fine with a few pictures, it's nice being able to just be me and I think everyone is fine with it as well._

_Kouda: I'm glad you can feel that way with us._

_Alien Queen: __Uploaded IzuThePowerpuff JPEG_

_Midnight: Oh damn._

_Sparky (Kaminari): Ok, it has to be said. Midoriya can rock a skirt like nobodies business._

_Uravity: glad I wasn't the only one thinking that._

_Froppy: I think it's the legs. He's got very shapely ones._

_Deku: are... are we really discussing this now?_

_Eraserhead: oh sweet Christ my entire class is thirsty for a single student aren't they._

_All Might: Ok I'm pretty sure he's not wrong._

_All Might: but he shouldn't say it._

_Mineta: uhhh… I'm not._

_Deku: Yeah but we were only considering the feelings of humans, not sentient grape gremlins._

_Alien Queen: I fucking love my boyfriend._

_Earjacks: same._


	9. Chapter 9

Class 1-mAyday, 06:32

_Yaomomo: Anyways, I hope you have a nice day back with your family _**_ alien queen_**

_Alien Queen: Thanks Momo! ^-^_

_Earjacks: See you when you get back babe, I love you. Izuku would say it as well if he was here!_

_Alien Queen: I love you too, Kyoka! Tell Izuku I love him too! Bye guys_

_Iida: Goodbye, Ashido. Please return safely!_

_Serotape: See ya soon Pinky!_

_Sparky (Kaminari): Yeah, we'll save you a seat for breakfast :p_

_Alien Queen: You better!_

_Red Riot: Bye! I wonder what All Might wanted Midobro for anyways._

_Eraserhead: Don't know and don't think I WANT to know what those two reckless powerhouses talk about._

_John Cena: I swear I heard them talking about that English story, the Three Musketeers the other day. Either that or they were talking about the Kamino villain, but they said One for All, not All for One so…_

Class 1-mAyday, 07:48

_All Might: Regrets, I have a few_

_Midnight: ?_

_All Might: My biggest of which being right now…. I did a thing that is going to get me in hot water with at least Aizawa if not you all._

_Eraserhead: Oh god what did you do?_

_All Might: It involves young Midoriya…._

_Earjacks: Alright spill, injury or not if you hurt my boyfriend I will kick your ass._

_Iida: Jirou! I'm supportive of your love for Midoriya and glad you are willing to defend him, but you are talking to a teacher!_

_Thirteen: NGL that's debatable._

_Uravity: uefhfyih Thirteen?! Since when were you here!?_

_Thirteen: All the teachers were added in discreetly after what was revealed about Midoriya for everyones safety in case something happens like that again or… flags are raised._

_Snipe: ^_

_Nezu: ^_

_Cementoss: ^_

_Uravity: Huh._

_Froppy: we're getting side tracked, All Might what did you do to Midoriya?_

_All Might: well we all know I never meant for anything bad to happen…_

_Earjacks: Get to the point or there are going to be consequences._

_All Might: Look you're all scary in your own right and protective of him and he was having a panic attack and I just wanted to help. We were in the teacher's lounge and I knew Aizawa had those juice packets stored away-_

_Eraserhead: …..You gave him one from the top shelf didn't you?_

_All Might: ….I did._

_Eraserhead: YOU IDIOT THOSE ARE ALCHOLIC!_

_All Might: YES I REALIZE THAT NOW WITH THE DRUNK MIDORIYA IN FRONT OF ME!_

_Kouda: Y-you got Midoriya drunk?!_

_Dark Shadows Slave: So troubling this news the rocky angel has spoken. What a mad banquet of darkness._

_Earjacks: WAIT IS HE STILL HAVING AN ATTACK RIGHT NOW?!_

_All Might: yes!_

_Earjacks: YOU IDIOT YOU SHOULD OF SAID! BRING HIM HERE NOW I'M COMING OUTSIDE AND I SWEAR IF HE'S CRYING YOU HAD BETTER RUN CAUSE I WILL BEAT YOU LIKE NO VILLAIN EVER HAS!_

_Iida: JIROU!_

_Yaomomo: _**_ Iida _**_I wouldn't bother reprimanding her. When she gets protective of Izuku, I'm pretty sure god himself would cry in fear._

_Ultimate Sugar Rush: That sounds terrifying yet also totally accurate for what I pictured._

_All Might: ok I have him outside the dormitory. You are here, young Jirou?_

_Earjack: Yeah._

_Katy Perry: ….Why can I hear singing?_

_John Cena: Well, I followed them outside in case they needed help and:_

_John Cena: Uploaded 4_

_Uravity: MY HEART! CUTE OVERLOAD!_

_Froppy: Adorable_

_SeroTape: Phone shorting again._

_Yaomomo: I believe this is a tradition of there's in a sense. Whenever Izuku has a panic attack, Kyoka holds him gently and begins singing a specific song to him quietly. "Here comes a thought" I believe the name was?_

_Yaomomo: Anyways, both me and Mina have tried it but it only seems to work if Kyoka is the one singing it._

_SeroTape: Huh._

_All Might: oh good, he's starting to calm down._

_All Might: And now young Jirou's giving me a death glare….. I'm going to run._

_Eraserhead: Probably a good idea._

_Earjacks: I'm taking Izuku back to my room, and I'm not hearing any arguments._

_Eraserhead: Fair enough. Just keep us updated on the Midoriya situation._

_Deku: I'mmm sorry I wrried yo…._

_Handicapped Miles Prower: Don't worry about it Midoriya. We all just want you to be ok._

_Deku: Thankssss Ojiro…. You were always my fffavvvourite bloonde_

_Handicapped Miles Prower: eh!?_

_Sparkles (Aoyoma): :(_

_Lord Explosion Murder: FUCKER!_

_Sparky (Kaminari): :_

_Deku: Heee's so nice and hhhonesst. Also helped mee beat Shinsou's asss_

_Midnight: Oh my~_

_Snipe: You need to be stopped._

_Midnight: NEVER!_

_Deku: Kkkaminari is myy favourite yeeelllow haired perssson. Aoyama is nice but he scaresss me sssometimes_

_Sparkles (Aoyama): In hindsight, that is fair._

_Deku: and Kacchan is too biasessd to be on theee lissttt_

_Lord Explosion Murder: ….Alright fine._

_Froppy: So… are you feeling ok Midoriya?_

_Deku: bbbetter now yoour'eee talking to me… youu alwwways maakke me calmmm._

_Froppy: E-eh?_

_Deku: I uussed to hug mmmy pilloww pretendinnng it wwass you afttter the USJ, cause I hhhad nnnightmares._

_Uravity: Awww, that's sweet and sad…._

_Deku: o-oh… alsooo how do yyou to tie you'rre hhhair up in that preety bow?_

_Froppy: Hair pins and special hair spray._

_Dark Shadows Slave: so he's a rather honest drunk then?_

_Ultimate Sugar Rush: Seems like it._

_Deku: ooh Satou… Tokyo! I allllways wwwanttted to bbee betterr ffriends wiiht you two!_

_Ultimate Sugar Rush: huh?_

_Dark Shadows Slave: Tokyo?! Never mind, what is this request for comradery?_

_Deku: Iii want to bbake and llearn from SSatou. Plus he's ssstrong and Sssugary. He must ggive the bbest hugs!_

_Deku: and Tttokuami is ssoo cool! Ii wish I wwwass as cool as him!_

_Ultimate Sugar Rush: …I'll prepare the kitchen this weekend._

_Dark Shadows Slave: I suppose I can watch the stars with a friend in the coming nights._

_John Cena: Softies._

_Deku: iii alwaaays thought youuu'reee onnlyy invisiisible Hagaakure.._

_Deku: bbbecauuuse yooou'ree ttoo preeetyy fooor us to llloook at you._

_John Cena: ….excuse me I'm going to go cry._

_Iida: Hagakure?!_

_John Cena: they're good tears just…. He surprised me…_

_Earjacks: Ah I see you found out about his little quirk. I was just dealing with something, but I got him now._

_Deku: ooohh Kkyokka s baaack. Sshhee llooks soo ppreety right nnnoow. Iii thinkkk imm abouuut to haaavve to go. Llovvve you aall!_

_Earjacks: I got him now guys, his phone's been turned off._

_Uravity: So…. We all agree Deku needs to be protected at all costs?_

_Froppy: Yes._

_Sparky (Kaminari): we should form like a group or something or do something for him considering what he's done for us before even if he is snarky here._

_Nezu: Yes, I agree. I am considering making an official mascot for the dorms. The choices are Koda's bunny, Aizawa or mister Midoriya as THE example of a Plus Ultra student._

_Yaomomo: ….Can we get Izuku _with _the bunny?_

_Nezu: …Yes. Yes you can._

_John Cena: OH GOD MOMO WHY I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE THE CUTE!_

Class 1-mAyday, 09:43

_Earjacks: Everyday I learn more and more about my boyfriend and it seems once again he has a hidden talent none of us expected. That makes twenty now I think?_

_Red Riot: Oh? What Midobro do this time?_

_Earjacks: Ok so context first I guess. Embarrassing to admit but me and Izuku… we have a tradition of singing each other to sleep?_

_Uravity: _**_I am going to die of cute this day, why are you doing this to me._**

_Earjacks: like we picks songs and sing until one of us falls asleep. But we were doing this and as a joke, I dared him to rap._

_Yaomomo: ….._

_Iida: ….._

_Katy Perry: …._

_Lord Explosion Murder: Oh my god don't tell me that fucker can actually rap. You're pulling my leg._

_Earjacks: uploaded 3_

_John Cena: ….HOLY SHIT!_

_Froppy: that is… really impressive._

_Sparky (Kaminari): Hilarious as well from what I understood._

_Present Mic: I might actually make him my personal student with how good his English is there, for a drunk kid._

_Deku: Elevation? Been there, done it. I planted my flag at the summit!_

_Eraserhead: problem child, no-_

_Deku: STOOD ASTRIDE THE MOUNTAIN, THE TIGERS CROUCHING, NOW THE DRAGON IS COMING. YOU RAGAMUFFINS, STANDING FOR NOTHING, I'M STANDING AT THE FOOT OF THE MOUNTAIN._**_ I'M RAMBLING UP, ANY FUCKERS ARE DOUBTING, I HAND THEM A POUNDING! HAND ME A BUCKET, IT'S CHUCKING IT DOWN SICK! LOOK AROUND PRICK, YOU WANTED SOMETHING THAT SOUNDS SICK? YOU FOUND IT! HAVEN'T GOT TO DUMB IT DOWN, IGNORANT LISTENERS ARE GONNA TELL I GOT IT DOWN TO A T! WHO'S PUTTIN IN THE WORK LIKE A SHERPA UP A MOUNTAIN?! IT'S ME!_**

_Deku: _**_I'm a rap god, rap god!_**_ Not really that hard so…._

_SeroTape: h-how did he do that without slurring like he was earlier?!_

_Eraserhead: …Problem child…. _What the fuck…

_Deku: theee only thhhing faster than meee rapping is Mineeetaaa in bbeeed withhh a girrrl, becccause he'll nevvver beee in ooone._

_Mineta: Every fucking time!_

_Deku: thhere iis nnoo fucking tiime withhh youuu_

_Mineta: AGHH!_


End file.
